Carnation varieties producing flowers of many different colors are well known. However, it is desirable to provide a new miniature variety of carnation producing pale yellow flowers.
The closest variety to mine of which I am aware is the variety known as `Lek's Adelfie`. `CFPC Lemon Twist` differs therefrom in producing flowers with a diameter averaging 1/2-inch smaller and pinched plants which are two to three inches shorter, both of which characteristics are especially significant in a miniature variety.